


Here Kitty, Kitty

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Community: hc_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Humiliation, Humor, Language Barrier, Not Beta Read, Oops, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean runs afoul with the latest target. Oops, a slip of the tongue changes the way he sees things.





	Here Kitty, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> **Update** [BeelikeJ](https://beelikej.livejournal.com/) created the wonderful art.
> 
> Please, [Give her some love.](https://beelikej.livejournal.com/528045.html)
> 
> Written in response to this prompt: _So we all know Dean tries very hard to act bitch and is overcompensating. He gets turned into a cute little kitten and Dean is still mentally aware but more kitten like too, so his characteristics get transferred to his animal form too and the tiny kitten always acts tough and gets all ruffled up a lot and hisses, etc. Everyone else just finds it adorable, but Dean gets more indignant over being thought 'adorable'_ lat at SPN Kink Meme.
> 
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/124241.html?thread=43925841#t43925841
> 
> I think I failed at the cute part of the request.

Dean? He was a man's man. Every man wanted to be him and every woman spread her legs in invitation to him. He was _not_ and never would be: _sweet, adorable, cute,_ or any other nansy pansy word that old people and idiot girls threw at him.

He was tough and when he finds the bitch that cursed him, she would be hamburger meat!

"Dean, where the hell are you? I think I've found the witch, but I need back-up. Stop fucking around and call me," Sam ordered his brother before hanging up the phone.

"Now then, how did you get into the Impala, little one? My brother would have thrown a fit if he saw you in his baby," he asked the kitten as he picked him up and examined him.

 _'Are you that stupid Sam? Can’t you tell it's me? Look on my chest, I bet the bitch couldn’t remove the tattoo!'_ kitten!Dean growled and hissed at his brother.

"You're a feisty one. Are you a boy or girl?" he asked as he poked at the black and white kitten's stomach. He carefully grabbed the base of his tail, lifted it, and checked out his sex by poking his balls.

 _'Really? No means no, Sammy! Quit trying to look at or touch my junk, you bitch,'_ he hissed and tried his best to get away from the indignity that he was being put through.

"Big balls, Little Man, unless you are some unknown monster, I can honestly say you are a boy," he laughed, pulling the kitten to his chest to try to calm the kitten.

_'Death and destruction. Put me down right now, you giant. I swear, I will use these stupid claws to turn you into Samantha.'_

"Shhh, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you. Poor little baby, how long were you in that beast of a car?" Sam asked as he tried to calm the 'feral' angry cat.

_'Baby is not a beast. Take it back, take it back, right now. What did Baby ever do to you? Lugged your giant body. Apologize to Baby, right now!'_

"Shit, you really hate that car. Now, what do I name you? If I name you, Dean will have to let me keep you."

Dean stilled in his brother's arms and looked at him in abject horror. He just knew that he would be 'named' something stupid.

"Feisty, but totally rocking your striped tuxedo. That's it! Your name is Tuxedo Mask. Dean used to pick on me for watching Sailor Moon, but I saw him eyeing Serena. She was just his type, a vapid airhead," Sam chuckled.

 _'I didn't like Serena. Now, Lita. She could kick ass and cook. Whatever, I don’t like the name. My name is Dean. Do you understand me, Sam? Dean!'_ he meowed as he tried to get his brother to understand. What he wouldn’t give for a Babel Fish right now.

"Let's get you something to eat. I don’t think we have any tuna, but I think there is some leftover roast chicken in the fridge. Will that work until I can get you some cat food?" Sam asked as he stroked Dean's back. His brother giving up on ever being understood by him. He didn't want to be a cat forever. If he could have cried, he would have.

Sam set him on the kitchen table as he got a plate and the leftover chicken. Really, the boy had no sense of cleanliness. He should have put him in a chair or the floor. Having a cat on the table is unsanitary.

"I wonder if I could talk Cas into bringing you some essentials. We need to get you a litter box before you decide to answer nature's call one the bed or something," he rambled as he tore the chicken into kitten bite size bits; before pushing the plate toward him.

Dean sniffed at the offering and laid down on the table. He was too depressed to eat. This whole ordeal was humiliating. He mentally rolled his eyes as he heard a soft pop announcing the arrival of their resident asshat.

"Sam," was the simple greeting.

"I was just thinking of you. I need to get some cat litter and cat food... and a collar. I found the little guy in the Impala."

Castiel looked at the kitten and nodded. "Dean."

"He's still missing. I've been trying to call him, but he's either ignoring me or lost his phone. Please, don't tell him that Tuxedo Mask was in his car," the young man rambled as he reached for the kitten.

Dean, for his part, was busy hissing and clawing at Sam. _'Do you hear him? If he keeps calling me that damned wimp's name, I will claw out his throat. It's me, your brother. How in the hell did you miss the sigil on my chest when you were poking at my junk? Tell him, Cas. Tell him that a witch cursed me and I will curse him if he tries to rename me.'_

Castiel plucked him from his brother's grasp and stuck him inside his pocket. "Sam, Dean told me that he does not wish to be called Tuxedo Mask. Evidently, a young witch cursed him."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that Tuxedo Mask, is actually my brother?" he questioned as he tried to poke at the ball of fur. "How the hell did that happen?"

The angel looked at the kitten and cocked his head. Clearly expecting Kitty!Dean to answer the question. Dean so wanted to roll his eyes. With a small mewl, he laid his head on his paws and told the angel everything.

How he had found the witch that was causing mischief. How said witch was only about 10 years old. He had told her to cut out the bullshit, before a different hunter came along to kill her. The little shit had called him a pussy, and now he is a fucking cat. Beginning, middle, end.

Sam sat there and listened to the kitten meow and hiss, then listened to Cas' translation. "Are you sure my kitten is Dean? I mean, this kitten is cute. Not something I would ever associate with Dean."

Cas' lips twitched as Kitten!Dean hissed and scratched his brother's hand. _'First, you yank me out of my car. Then you give me this lame ass name. Lastly, you fondled my junk; and now you want to know if I am lying.'_

"You've upset him. Why did you fondle your brother's genitalia?"

"I did NOT fondle him! I was just trying to determine his sex," a blushing Sam defended his actions.

"His testicles are quite large for a kitten of this size. There should have been no need to touch them," Castiel said with a slight frown. Clearly not understanding the insanity that is human nature.

 _'Thank you, Cas. Tell this idiot to catch that kiddie witch and make her change me back. I am not a play toy for this idiot or anyone else,'_ Dean yowled before sinking his teeth into Sam's poking finger. _'Stop poking at me. Next time, I'll fondle your balls with my claws and see how you like being poked at.'_

"You should find the young girl who caused this. Perhaps she could reverse it or at least point out the book she used to conjure the magic with? I fear for your anatomy, should your brother remain in his current form," the angel explained as calmly as he could. Honestly though? He wanted to laugh at the woes and antics that the Winchesters usually found themselves entangled in.

"What do you mean?"

_'Put me down, and I will show you exactly what he means,'_ Dean growled 

Cas plucked the feisty kitten from Sam's hands. "Your brother wishes to do great harm to your anatomy. I shall look after Dean while you search for a way to restore your brother."

It took a week, but when all was said and done, they didn't find the witch or a way to cure Dean. After a week he simply went to sleep as a kitten and woke up the next morning as a man.

He let his loving brother know of his renewed state, by pouring a bucket of ice water on him to wake him up.

Dean wanted nothing to do with strings, fuzzy balls, or fish ever again. In fact, he punched Sam in the nose for even hinting at getting a kitten. It was, after all, still a sore subject for him.

~Fin~


End file.
